


A Kinky Affair

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Strangers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Kink, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link finally finds a guy on a dating site that could give him a run for his money. Before meeting in person they have a few fun little chats by phone.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	A Kinky Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Totally fictional and has never happened to anyone ever.

It wasn't easy finding a guy kinky enough for his tastes, but after a recommendation from a friend, Link had decided to try out other-half.com and things were going much better. The site came with hundreds of questions designed to help you find your "Other Half", and included everything from "Are you more left-wing or right-wing" to "Do you prefer to be tied up or to do the tying." Link had answered as many as he could about his hopes and dreams, religion, values and sexual preferences and received dozens of matches. 

One in particular had stood out - a hot guy who was a 91% match and whose bio said simply "Big fan of running reading whiskey and kink".

It was obvious the guy just wanted a hook-up, but Link was open to that too and they started messaging. 

**I'm liking some of your answers to the multiple choice questions**

The guy, Rhett, had said.

** _Oh really? Which ones?_ **

Link had responded innocently.

**I think you know ;)**

Before long they were exchanging lists of kinks... "Spanking, ropes, gags" Link had said. "Orgasm denial, outdoors, dom/sub, name calling" Rhett had replied before he had to go and entertain some friends.

The next morning, Link arrived to work early and turned on his computer, waiting for his colleagues to arrive. He checked his phone and found a new message from Rhett.

**How were your dreams last night?**

A thrill ran through Link. Rhett was already thinking about him and it wasn't even 9am?

** _About work unfortunately._ **

**Booo**

**Not even a little one about me getting into your toy box and strapping you down and playing with you?**

** _Nah, those were daydreams_ **

**Haha**

Link couldn't help grinning to himself. He'd thought of little else since last night, using thoughts of meeting Rhett to get himself off. 

** _Did you have a good time with your friends?_ **

Link was fishing for complements and knew Rhett would see right through him, but he didn't care.

**I** ** did - but they interrupted me chatting to you and playing with myself.**

** _Rude..._ **

**So now I haven't come in a few days.   
So badly want to cover someone**

** _Few days?? Gosh_ **

**I know.**

**So where do you want it?**

Link's breath caught in his throat. They'd only been chatting for a day but Link had already imagined Rhett coming on him dozens of times.

** _Ever come on someone's glasses?_ **

Rhett didn't respond right away. If he didn't know better, Link would almost think he'd gone too far, but after the longest minute of Link's life.

**Fuck. Never have I ever.**

Link smiled to himself. He loved that he was giving this self-professed kinky guy a run for his money.

** _You should try it some time_ **

**Hands in your hair so I can feed you and then move your head to get good coverage of your glasses.**

** _God, yes_ **

**Then maybe keep your glasses on as I break out a few more toys**

**Or bend you over my knee for a while.**

** _You'd just leave me covered in come?_ **

**I might let you see your ass in the mirror once I'm done spanking you.**

** _Fuck_ **

A shiver ran through Link. Somehow Rhett was tuning right into his fantasies and it was going straight to his dick. He was relieved he was alone in the office for now, but he was going to have to cut things short if he didn't want to be caught with a hard-on at his desk.

**You ok over there?**

** _Just trying to compose myself while I'm still alone in my office_ **

**Alone?**

**Shame I'm not under the desk.**

Suddenly cutting it short didn't feel like a good option. Link considered sneaking off to one of the individual restrooms near the office.

** _Maybe I should find somewhere private for a few minutes..._ **

Link stood up and checked the front of his pants to make sure his erection wasn't too obvious. It was hard to tell from that angle but he didn't think it was visible... not that he was expecting to run into anyone. It was still early. He found an empty toilet and slipped inside, quickly locking the door and dropping his trousers. He was so hard it was almost painful and he let out a long sigh when he took his cock in his hand. He wasn't sure why Rhett was having such an effect on him but he didn't hate it. He braced himself against the sink and pulled out his phone again.

**What are you wearing?**

Link huffed out a laugh. Little clichéd but okay.

** _Right now?_ **

** _I'm leaning over the sink in the restroom with my underwear around my ankles._ **

**Fuck. Me.**

**You could probably do without the underwear for today.**

** _Seriously? You can't get me this hard and leaking and then tell me I can't wear underwear._ **

**;-)**

**Should I walk in and unbuckle and just slide my cock inside you?**

Link let out an involuntary gasp. He quickly pumped some liquid soap into his hand and grabbed his dick again. He'd never been so turned on at work and he was starting to think maybe he'd never been this turned on at all. He jacked himself vigorously and attempted to type with his left hand.

** _Yeah, do it. I can watch in the mirror._ **

**I'll pull your hair back so you can't look away**

** _I'm so hard right now._ **

** _I could make myself come._ **

**You know you have to ask my permission don't you?**

Link let out an hysterical giggle, and quickly pressed his forearm against his mouth. If someone walked past the bathroom door they'd definitely be able to hear him. His eyes were watering and it was getting hard to see clearly but he managed to type

** _Can I do it now?_ **

**You can beg better than that can't you?**

** _Please can I come? Please?_ **

** _My cock is so hard_ **

** _I wish your mouth was on it_ **

** _Please_ **

**I'd love to come on you**

** _I need to come so bad_ **

**You can come, bitch.**

As soon as Link read the message he tossed his phone into the sink and placed a hand on the counter top to steady himself. He closed his eyes and imagined Rhett appearing behind him, plunging his cock into Link's ass and replacing Link's hand with his own. Link pumped his cock vigorously, trying his best to keep quiet but letting out little rhythmical gasps. He was already so horny, it wasn't long before he was coming over the side of the sink.

Link slammed his other hand down onto the side of the sink and took a few deep breaths to try and ground himself. He couldn't quite believe what they'd just done... jerking off at work? What was he thinking?

Still breathing heavily, he dropped down onto the toilet as he came down from the powerful orgasm.

** _Oh god_ **

** _So good._ **

** _I hope no one heard that._ **

**Good boy.**

**When was the last time you had someone tell you to come in work?**

** _Uh... never?_ **

Link quickly cleaned himself up and pulled his pants back on - he did briefly consider stuffing his boxer briefs in his pocket but thought he could probably use the extra layer.


End file.
